Ghostly Dreams
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: A possible collection of oneshots/drabbles about anybody and everybody who comes to mind depending on how the first is received.


It was a wonderful sunny day, without a cloud on the view in Amity Park; Casper High's students were talking and laughing, kind of ignoring Mr. Lancer who was complaining in vain because he was trying to make them go to the library. Next to the door Danny and Tucker were waiting for Sam to show up.

—You know, I don't understand why I have to deal with the boring classes; I'm the youngest mayor of Amity Park! I should stay in mi office and play videogames. —The brunette boy with glasses and red cap was feeling sorry for himself.

—Tuck, I don't believe that inspires a lot of trust a mayor who hasn't finished the high school. —Said the blue eyed boy with black hair.

—Sure, sure. —Replayed Tucker, folding his arms and pouting.

—I thought that you will be cheerful now that you have better luck with girls. —Danny mockingly smiled.

—Absolutely, I don't argue with that. —A little grin appeared across Tucker´s lips, he half-closed his eyes to see behind Danny´s back a crew of cheerleaders smiling and whispering obviously fooling with the young mayor.

Suddenly the girl with short dark hair, dressed with a gothic flow like always, came running. Her t-shirt had no sleeves and her skirt was black with green lines, violet tights and black boots.

—Let´s go inside! —She didn't stop just grabbed Danny´s hand to hide into the school.

Worriedly Danny followed her, he imagined that a new danger was threatening Amity Park, Tucker looked up to the sky but he didn't see any ghost, however, afraid he followed them. Once among the halls Sam walked slowly.

—What is wrong Sam? Did you see something? — With a serious expression Danny asked her. —I will become a ghost!

Before Danny could actually make his words a fact Sam rushed to explain herself.

—No… it is the sun. —She explained with an easy tone. Danny stared perplexed at her.

—Don't tell me that you made all that riot 'cause one of your silly ideas like: "the sun hurts my gothic soul" —Tucker imitated his friend modulating an annoying shrilled voice.

—You know the ozone layer is so mistreated! Blame on people like you! The sunlight can be really harmful for the skin. —Sam answered with a little tone of superiority.

—You're starting to sound like Paulina. Perhaps the sun is hurting your delicate skin? — Tucker complained giving her a skeptical look.

—It isn't vanity, Tucker! It is for health. —Samantha countered getting angrier.

—Stop, guys. —Danny asked them laughing amused.

The tree friends were still walking. At the same time Sam and Danny looked down to see their hands intertwined, a slight blush colored their cheeks.

—Hey, Tuck! —The cheerleaders made signs for him to join them.

—Guys, you'll have to dispense my magnificent presence. There are some ladies that surely are desperate to receive a little attention of the fabulous Tucker Foley. —He made a military- style gesture with his hand and then he went away running to the popular girls.

With amused expressions Sam and Danny watched him go inside to one of the classrooms, he had one arm above the shoulder of a blond girl and the other atop a red-haired girl.

—Sam… —Danny wore a shy little smile.

—Yes?

—Would you mind it a lot if we miss the next class?

Sam blushed furiously and shook her head. Danny Fenton turned into the known ghost Danny Fhantom. Invisible and intangible, his lower half became a soft extremity. Holding his girlfriend in his arms, he flew till the city's park. Floating in the sky the couple smiled with a look of complicity, they had just escaped and no one had seen them.

—Aren't you tired of being the hero? To save the world every day has to leave you exhausted. —Sam muttered in a low voice.

—You already know how it is like; you've always been there to help me. In my opinion if I'm a hero you're also a hero. —He answered smiling and looked at her with admiration in his eyes.

They landed to a small hill and lied down the shadow of a leafy tree. Sam had her head resting on Danny's shoulder. He had one of Sam's hands in his own. He played absently with her fingers.

—Besides, now that my parents know that I'm half ghost I don't have to worry about them finding it out or to be afraid of them trying to capture me in the Fenton thermo.

—And, Jazz is part of the family business, isn't she? She is now fond of capturing ghosts. —Sam remembered Jasmine Fenton dressed like her parents helping them with their crazy gadgets. The difference was that Jazz had a huge success defeating ghosts so did his brother Danny, unlike Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

—I'm happy of having her watching my back, although she gets bossy most of the times. —Her boyfriend admitted.

Danny and Sam remained in comfortable silence. They were watching the forming shapes of the clouds that the wind had brought. The breeze swayed the grass and tiny insects hopped from flower to flower. A butterfly fluttered next to Sam, she turned her head to follow it with her eyes.

—Sam?

—Yes, Danny? —She faced him and unexpectedly felt Danny's lips over hers.

Laying on one side, never leaving Sam's lips, Danny leaned on his right elbow and with his left hand gently stroked the soft cheek of his girlfriend. Danny deepened the fervent kiss until they had to be separated in order to breathe. Panting and with silly smiles on their faces they contemplated each other. The ghost's phosphorescent green eyes were focused in the violet pupils of the goth girl.

—And why was that? —Sam managed to say, breathlessly still.

—Because I love you. —He promised earnestly.

She grinned and pulled him by the neck so he would kiss her again. That new kiss was a brief one, someone _had_ to interrupt.

—I'm the Box Ghost! Beware! —The chubby ghost raised his arms and at the same time smiled mischievously.

Using his free hand Danny threw him an ice ray. The Box Ghost felt frozen to the grass looking surprised, he could only blink.

—Danny! —Said Sam. —He's harmless. Why didn't you use the Fenton thermo?

Danny grinned playfully and Sam's cheeks once again turned reddish.

—I'll unfreeze him later. —Replied Danny, the ghost boy. —I promise.

And he bent to kiss her again.

* * *

I hope you like it. Just press the button below and tell me in a review :)

**Izel CrazyShy**


End file.
